The Valar's Gift
by Lady of Mirkwood2
Summary: the council of the one ring is shocked when a mysterious woman joins the fellowship while trying to keep the secrets of her past just that a secret. and all the others in the fellowship but one do their very best to uncover them. tenth walker story
1. Summary

**_This is a story of romance, mystery, adventure, fantasy, and of course my favorite fanfiction. This is a lotr fanfic ( lord of the rings fanfiction for all of those who don't know). Not a Mary Sue. Tenth Walker Story though._**

**_-Summary-_**

**_The fellowship is joined by a mysterious woman. No one knows much about her aside from a chosen few. Many doubt and fear her. Though her nature to those deserving could not have been more caring. Soon those around her will learn the importance of her presence on Middle Earth and in their lives. While she struggles with being one of the last of a ancient and race as well as the possible last hope for middle earth and when feelings arise between her and the handsome elf that accompanies her on the fellowships journey. Will she have choose between the love she has just found and been without for so long and her friends or the lives of so many innocent people. Will she call upon the Valar for one last gift to their beloved daughter. Or will she sacrifice herself to protect those she loves._**

**_I know its short sorry guys but hey it will get better i promise plus this is my first story. So please please review. Love amtwilightlover.  
_**


	2. Prologue

_**It has been centuries since anyone has seen any of my race. The Mayia, they are the sons and daughters of the Valar themselves. A talented race that is far superior to that of the elves. We surpass even their best archers, swordsmen, and in every other catagory as well including grace and beauty. We have been gifted with immortality and can not die unless we wish it. Although we can be injured but we only come out ten times stronger. Yet i am the last of my race for we are dying out the rest of my brethen have deported from this palne of existance long ago, i am the only one left. My race is skilled in the art of archery, swordsmanship, and above all else the craft of magic. Our magic abilities surpass even those of the Istari and Elves. We have three forms. One is the human form though it looks more elven. The Second is the Shifter form which allows us to transform into any species of creature to ever walk this earth and every creature that ever will. The Third is my final form and most deadly form i have never taken this form but twice here in Arda because in this form i have enough power to wipe out the entire universe not only Arda but Valinor and even the home of the Valar itself. So that's why i have remained hidden for so long and only few trusted people know of my existance one of which i will soon enough visit concerning the fate of the one ring and its bearer. I know what the burden of the ring is like, how it affects one's mind for not even four thousand centuries ago i was in the presence of that very ring for vast amounts of time. I bearly escaped with my sanity. If it had not been for Gandalf i would not be sane. I have remained hidden from Adar for almost a mellenia and it is about time for Middle Earth to know of my presence once more. The only people who know of my existance is Elrond the Lord of the elves of Rivendell. But soon enough the time will come when i will reveal myself once again. **_


	3. Chapter 1: The Departure

-50 years later-

I see a young elf maiden,the daughter of Elrond riding on the back of a snow white stallion with a hobbit in front of her. Five nazgul are pursueing her. The hobbit is the ring bearer i knew i would have to help with the quest. The Nazgul are after the ring, which means he is gaining power at a more rapid pace than i had wished for and i realize at once that it is time i return to Rivendell for the council i knew would be taking place in mere days and i was weeks away. So i decide to travel the fast way. Fitting all i would need for a good ten years in a pack that is charmed so that no matter how much you put in it there is always room. I strap on my jeweled amulet that helps me keep control over my power and my weapons belt. Which is also limit less. Putting four swords, ten long knives (which happen to be as long as my forearm), forty daggers, two shrinked staffs, and about a hundred metal stars. I dress in black leggings and a silver tunic, putting on my black leather knee high boots. proceeding to arm myself farther eighteen more knives go under my tunic. Four long knives and eight daggers under my leggings, fifty metal stars in each boot, with two long knives and four daggers as well. pulling my waistlength jet black hair it a tight braid. Put two bows, four full quivers in my pack along with about ten swords, eight hundred metal stars, four hundred daggers, and two hundred long knives. Sling my quiver, and bow around my back and call for my long time friend Miriel. Who just happens to be the fastest stallion in the world and a gift form the Valar. I stroke his ebony coat and tell him we need to reach Rivendell in three days time and being who he is tells me to hurry up and get on so we can go. I mount him as i roll my eyes, and before I know it we are flying towards Rivendell at a speed which should be impossible. 


End file.
